Joanna Beauchamp/Gallery
Promotional Posters Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo Joanna S1 03.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Promo Joanna S1 02.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Promo Joanna S1 01.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Promo Group S1 06.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture JoannaBeauchampSeason2PromotionalPhoto.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Picture S2CASTCROPPED.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Picture 10527858 807901219242566 5799661661811643255 n.jpg|Promotional Picture Joanna.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Poster Joanna2.png|Season 2 Promotional Picture NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0187.jpg|Season 1 Promotional Picture NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0268.jpg|Season 1 Promotional Picture Episode Stills 600full-witches-of-east-end-photo.jpg Promo 101 2.png|Joanna using her powers Woee ep2 16.jpg|Joanna and Wendy with Ingrid Woee ep2 05.jpg|Joanna in a jail cell Unburiedpromo.jpg Woee 205 05052014 jd 0384.jpg|Joanna with Alex Woee 205 05052014 jd 0619.jpg|Joanna talking with Alex Woee 205 05052014 jd 0885.jpg|Joanna hunting the Mandragora with Alex 1466025 821479271218094 8677544062791617015 n.jpg|Joanna with Wendy 10570551 821479301218091 5861123180400850715 n.jpg|Joanna talking with Alex WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0408.jpg|Joanna in Beauchamp Apothecary in 1906 WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0556.jpg|Joanna talking with Archibald WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0547.jpg|Joanna with Wendy in 1906 WOEE 102 08062013 SB 0682.jpg WOEE 102 08062013 SB 0602.jpg|Joanna being chased WOEE 102 08062013 SB 0712.jpg WOEE 102 08062013 SB 0744.jpg WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0498.jpg|Joanna with Wendy & Archibald in 1906 WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0450.jpg|Joanna talking to Edith in 1906 5309 807901052575916 8663240897796952386 n.jpg|Asgardian Joanna talking with Wendy 10351827 807901289242559 5885053256899954371 n.jpg|Asgardian Joanna talking with Frederick 984180 821479274551427 48953294897103322 n.jpg|Joanna with Wendy and Alex NewWOEE 109 10212013 SB 0744.jpg NewWOEE 109 10212013 SB 0738.jpg NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0479.jpg NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0455.jpg|Joanna with her family Woee 208 05052014 jd 0258.jpg|Joanna hugging her family Woee 208 05052014 jd 0278.jpg|Joanna with her family Witches of East End - Episode 2.09 - Smells Like King Spirit - Promotional Photo.jpg|Joanna with Wendy and Freya Witches of East End - Episode 2.09 - Smells Like King Spirit - Promotional Photos (5) FULL.jpg|Joanna with Wendy and Freya talking with Frederick Witches of East End - Episode 2.09 - Smells Like King Spirit - Promotional Photos (7) FULL.jpg|Joanna talking with Frederick Witches of East End - Episode 2.09 - Smells Like King Spirit - Promotional Photos (9) FULL.jpg|Joanna with Wendy and Freya talking with Frederick Witches of East End - Episode 2.09 - Smells Like King Spirit - Promotional Photos (10) FULL.jpg|Joanna talking with with Wendy and Frederick Woee 211 05052014 jd 0190.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0181.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0179.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0164.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0125.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0118.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0117.jpg Still2x1116.jpg Still2x1115.jpg Woee 212 05052014 jd 0508.jpg Woee 212 05052014 jd 0502.jpg Woee 212 05052014 jd 0483.jpg Woee 212 05052014 jd 0440.jpg Woee 212 05052014 jd 0403.jpg Woee 212 05052014 jd 0397.jpg Witches-of-east-end-finale-14.jpg Witches-of-east-end-finale-15.jpg Witches-of-east-end-finale-19.jpg Witches-of-east-end-finale-16.jpg|Joanna with Ingrid and Freya Screencaps Joanna and Frederick.png|Joanna with Frederick Joanna destroys the Serpens Clavem.gif|Joanna destroying the Serpens Clavem Joanna killing 1906 Ingrid.10.png|Joanna destroying Past Ingrid Joanna in 1906.png|Joanna in 1906 Joanna and Victor.png|Joanna kissing Victor Joanna and Wendy visiting Maura.png|Joanna with Wendy Joanna and Wendy.1.png|Joanna talking with Wendy Penelope Attacking Joanna.png|Joanna being attacked by the Shapeshifter Adam And Joanna.png|Joanna talking with Adam Premonition.gif|Joanna having a premonition Precognitive Dreaming.gif|Joanna having a dream 7l3po.gif|Joanna lighting a sage stick 7kng4.gif|Joanna burning a tree branch Pirojoanna.gif|Joanna using her powers Jotel.gif|Joanna using her powers Aerowendyjoanna.gif|Joanna with Wendy using their powers Pirojo1x04.gif Run.gif|Joanna using her powers Pyrojoanna2x10.gif|Joanna lighting candles Telejo2-1x04.gif|Joanna using her powers Telejo1-1x04.gif|Joanna using her powers Joheal.gif|Joanna healing Athena Joheal2.gif|Joanna healing Freya Joannapromolevitation.gif|Joanna levitating Telejo1x06.gif|Joanna using her powers Joannatele1x07-2.gif|Joanna opening a box Jotelwave1x09.gif|Joanna using her powers Energy Beams.gif|Joanna using her powers Telejo1x09.gif|Joanna levitating a burning tree branch Jotele1x08.gif|Joanna using her powers Joannatele1x07.gif|Joanna using her powers Jotele1x1.gif|Joanna using her powers Telewave2x13.gif Telewave2x13-2.gif|Joanna using her powers Telewave2x13-3.gif Telewave2x13-5.gif|Joanna with her family using their powers Telewave2x13-6.gif|Joanna with her family using their powers Telewave2x13-7.gif|Joanna with her family using their powers Joannafast1x08.gif|Joanna using her powers Joannafast1x08-2.gif|Joanna using her powers Telewave2x04.gif|Joanna using her powers WOEE205 1683.png|Joanna kissing Alex Jopyro.gif|Joanna lighting candles Telespell.gif|Joanna casting a spell Memoryspell.gif|Joanna with Wendy and Ingrid remembering Wendytele1x10-2.gif Jotele1x10.gif|Joanna using her powers Jotele1x10-2.gif|Joanna using her powers Jotele1x1-2.gif|Joanna using her powers Pentacle-8.jpg Joannaspell.gif|Joanna casting a spell Locatorspell.gif|Joanna casting a spell Protectionspell.gif|Joanna and her family casting a spell Joannaspell1x06.gif|Joanna killing Archibald Browning Beauchampspell.gif|Joanna and her family casting a spell Joannaspell1x07.gif|Joanna casting a spell Empathy.gif|Joanna using her powers Joannaspell1x02.gif|Joanna casting a spell Identificationspell.gif|Joanna casting a spell Grimoirespell.gif|Joanna casting a spell Joannaspell-2.gif Aerokinesis.gif|Joanna using her powers Promopyro.gif Promopyro2.gif Telekinesis1.1.gif|Joanna using her powers Category:Character Galleries